


Secrets revealed

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The team learns about the secret Sam has been keeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Segredos revelados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276816) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #004 - twist (so, you know, plot twist).

It was an afternoon just like every other, as normal as life could be when Janet came from another reality, now all but destroyed, and Sam was doing all that she could to preserve the secret of her existence. Janet couldn’t leave the house, the town was too small and chances of her being recognized were too great, and she had to hide whenever anyone came to visit, mostly Cassie, Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c. Sam couldn’t just stop working or even cut back her hours, so she wasn’t at home as often as she would like, which made Janet’s days lonely.

Sam didn’t have to work that day, and for a change, she actually managed to convince the rest of her team that she wanted to spend the weekend alone, so they had time to enjoy each other’s presence. It was a rare opportunity, although Janet hadn’t abandoned her reality too long ago.

They were making lunch, and Sam had just went up to their bedroom to get Janet a jacket, and was saying something about the color when she looked up from the jacket to the entrance hall.

Sam stopped mid-sentence and hushed down the stairs, placing herself between Janet and the gun.

“Jack, don’t,” she said desperately.

Jack didn’t lower the gun, but his finger wasn’t on the trigger. He didn’t look at Sam, his eyes were still on Janet. “Who is she?”

Sam looked nervously at him, and then at Teal’c, also standing tense, but without a gun or his staff weapon, and Daniel, who was just shocked. She didn’t know what they were doing there, but it wouldn’t be the first time they were dropping by unannounced. “She’s Janet, I’ll explain everything, just lower the gun.”

“Janet is dead,” Jack said, his gun still up.

“I know. Ours is, but in her reality I was the one who died on that mission. I promise she won’t do anything to harm anyone, you can put your gun down. If she wanted, she had plenty of opportunity to hurt me, she has been living here for weeks.”

They stared at each other, a wordless conversation. They knew each other long enough to trade so much without actually needing to say anything, and at the end, Jack lowered his gun, but didn’t put it away.

Janet sighed relieved, and rested her forehead behind Sam’s neck. She was shaking, but trying to calm herself. When the three of them arrived and saw her there, and Jack pulled his gun at her, she didn’t know what to say to defend herself. She was sure that was it, that she would be killed or just taken away from Sam, that their dream of a shared life was over. That was still a possibility, just because Jack agreed not to shoot her for now, it didn’t mean she was safe.

“You have one chance of convincing me not to call an extraction team right now to take her away,” Jack told Sam, still paying close attention to Janet.

“She didn’t do anything wrong, I was the one who brought her here from another reality. She would have died if she stayed there, and I couldn’t allow her to be killed again.”

“Why? Why would you do that and then hide her?” He sounded angry, betrayed.

“Because I’m in love with her!” she said without thinking, and reached behind to grab Janet’s hand.

Daniel reached for Jack’s arm, gently pushing him to put away the gun, and called his name softly. They traded a significant look. A lot was said there, and Sam could understand some, but not all of it, it wasn’t for her benefit. Jack finally sighed tired and, putting his gun away, rubbed his eyes, trying to think of what to do.

“You weren’t supposed to tell me that. But now I need you to explain this whole story.”

Taking Jack’s cue, Teal’c finally relaxed, and nodded to Sam. She knew him long enough to know he was assuring her he understood, that all was well between them.

“We can do that,” Janet finally said. “But please don’t blame this on Sam, I was the one who decided to come here.”


End file.
